


The Great Escape

by Toaverse



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bullying (mentioned), Canon Related, During Canon, Forbidden Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Running Away, during HTTYD 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Avoiding taking part in the final exam at dragon training, Hiccup’s only way out is to run away from Berk with his best dragon friend, no one being there to stop them.But as he makes his way to the cove, the chief’s son finds more reasons to do so.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> First HTTYD fic! Wooooo! :)
> 
> So this might be a bad one :/
> 
> Note: I haven’t watched HTTYD 2 and 3 yet, since they aren’t on Netflix yet (I’m still waiting, Dreamworks...).
> 
> Surprisingly, I haven’t seen any fics about Hiccup and Toothless actually leaving Berk (without Astrid having followed them...). That, or I’ve been searching with my ears :/
> 
> Enjoy! (I hope)

Walking the path from his home village to the cove where Toothless is in was nothing new for Hiccup. He has done it for the past weeks or so. But this time would be the last.

As he walks through the woods to the cove, carrying a huge bag with most of his stuff, Hiccup can’t help but mentally ask himself the question.

‘Am I really doing this?’ The brunnett asks himself in his thoughts. “Am I really gonna leave Berk, and everything behind?’

His mind then shifts to the times where he was a laughing stock, the times where he was being mocked, laughed at, not believed, and even shamed by everyone.

Even by his own father...

Hiccup’s expression turns into a glare at the realization. Instead of listening to him, his father dismissed him constantly, ignoring his requests to fight and to kill dragons just like the others. All because the boy looks weaker. It was only because of Gobber that Hiccup got to participate in dragon training.

Of cours, he knows better now after befriending Toothless, but still.

“Every time you step outside, disaster falls!” Hiccup still remembers his father saying that to him.

Not that the 14 year old hadn’t expected him to say that. It was already crystal clear that the chief is ashamed of his own son. Well, before he started dragon training, at least.

Everyone was...

Looking straight forward, Hiccup’s mind can’t help but replay all the mockingly and hurtful things people had thrown at him.

“I’ve never seen anyone mess up that badly.”

“Oh great, who let HIM in...”

“He’s never where he should be.”

Even if Hiccup doesn’t show it, those sentences quite hurt him, and still do once in a while. But one of them was right.

He was never where he should be, that being Berk.

Since he met and bonded with Toothless, having flown with him and had almost fallen to death with him, Hiccup had been feeling so free of everything. He had been feeling more at ease, more at home.

Far more accepted.

The boy’s thoughts then shift to the lunch break he and Toothless had with a few Terrible Terrors. It had been quite cozy and relaxing after their test flight, especially when seeing the sun set. And when one Terrible Terror lay next to him on the ground after being given some fish, Hiccup felt another warmth of acceptance, something that he hadn’t felt in years when in Berk.

It was the most peaceful moment he ever had.

It was also when the realization hit him that everything the vikings of his village know about dragons is incorrect, and that the creatures only attack out of self defense.

Hiccup’s mind then turns back to his father, more specifically a curtain sentence he said.

“You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.” And he was actually right.

The chief’s son is many things, but never a dragon killer.

Something the vikings of Berk doesn’t expect him to be in the final exam.

Hiccup lets out a huff, almost not being able to imagine the possible reactions the others might give him when he refuses to kill the dragon that steps out of its cage. They might be full of disappointment, shock, anger, betrayal, and what not.

The boy can only see how his father would disown him after he would pull that stunt...

So the solution? Run away.

Hiccup knows it’s a stupid idea, but what choice does he have? Sure, he can easily kill the dragon by catching it off guard with one of his techniques and continue to cover up his lies and friendship with Toothless, but the 14 year old knows guit will grow in him by doing that, feeling like it’s a stab in the back for Toothless as well.

And he already knows what’s going to happen if the boy refuses to kill...

Hé should’ve let Astrid win...

“I’m so leaving...” the 14 year old says to himself, walking straight forward.

The sight of being in the cove snaps Hiccup out of his thoughts, and looks around for Toothless instead.

“We’re leaving. Let’s pack up.” The boy calls out, hoping for his dragon to hear him. “Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation...forever.”

Toothless runs to his trainer at hearing his voice, not understanding what the boy means. The dragon then lays his eyes on the huge bag his trainer brought with him. Thinking it’s food, Toothless smells the bag to smell the “food’s” sent.

“No no no, Toothless. No food in here.” Hiccup says, pushing the dragon’s head softly away. “It’s my stuff.” He points out, to which Toothless gives his best friend a confused look. “We’re...we’re leaving...”

The night fury can’t help but smile, spinning in a circle on 4 paws while making happy noices out of excitement of finally leaving this place with his favorite human in the world. Toothless then lays himself on the ground, letting Hiccup sit on his back with his bag so that they can finally escape this cove.

The boy does as expected, and climbs on Toothless’ back, placing the bag of his stuff so that it can’t fall off. As he looks at the sky, another sentence slips in Hiccup’s mind.

“Our parents’ war is becoming ours! Figure out which side you’re on!”

Well, he figured it out.

“Come Toothless, lets go.” Hiccup says to his dragon, giving him the sign to fly.

And so Toothless does. As the Night Fury comes off of the ground and in the sky, the 14 year old looks back at the island called Berk for the last time, realizing what he’s leaving behind.

And then, he looks forward, and only forward, as the human and dragon make their great escape, away from misery and slaughter.


End file.
